


You Are My Sunshine

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: It's A Match! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty Vlog, Body Positive, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Chubby!Thor, Curvy!reader, Dating, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to write a chubby thor fic, I kinda made Tony a bully, Kissing, Mistakes are my own, No regret, Romance, Texting, Tinder, drug refrenced only at the start, fuck the canon tbh, he needs love too, i guess, no y/n, plussize!reader, rating for the language, this got slightly out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: Thor is back on Midgard after some time with the Guardians. Romance ensues.
Relationships: Thor/OFC, Thor/Original Female Character, Thor/Reader
Series: It's A Match! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816093
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Why do I let myself be talked into these things? I was more than happy to be invited out to another meaningless brand launch for some new sheet mask or another, but the after-party? I could have done without that. The number of vodka Redbulls I had to ingest to keep up with those stupid coked up bitches I call friends was probably enough to kill me. 

“C’mon you sluts, one more for the road, then Mom can call us an Uber.”

Yeah, that was my designation here. Mom-friend. I didn’t live in the city and I didn’t do drugs. But I wasn’t even the oldest. I’m only 26! My “fun sucking” as they called made me the Mom-friend. I spent just as much time watching the table during their frequent bathroom breaks as I did actually talking with them. 

But thankfully, I was now on the last train home. The slow-rolling engine lulling me into a trance. To keep me awake and entertained, I browsed through my dusty ass Tinder. I hadn’t given up on dating per-say but after a load of “OMG your that YouTuber” and “I thought you’d be thinner” chats and meet-ups, I was pretty done with talking to anyone. 

However, I was not above swipe right on the bear of a man I’d just come across. It must be a joke account. Like the actual Thor fucking Odinson of Asgard and the Avengers would need tinder to meet people. His pictures were cute, not what I expected at all honestly. Do you know what I mean? I expected gym pics and mirror selfies. But it mostly just looked like an adorable chubby bear. Also, his eyes looked so beautiful. I could happily drown in that and his beard. So I have a thing for beards, sue me. 

I nearly choked on the Gatorade I was drinking when he matched with me. HOLY SHIT. I fired off a message instantly. I wasn’t gonna miss this chance.

**You-** Well hellllllloooooooo 😏😏😏😏

**You-** sorry that’s aggressive and I’m drunk on the train home

**Thor-** lol

**Thor-** I like aggressive women, so no worries

**You-** anywhoooooossss, what are you doing up so late

**Thor-** decompressing after a mission with video gammmmmeeeeessssss

**You-** whatcha playin’? pls note my understanding of video games is zero

**Thor-** Rocket League, it is very strange. It’s like soccer, but with mini cars. 

**Thor-** but it’s a pretty easy game to learn

**You-** you’ll have to teach some time then 😉😉😉

At my stop, I shoved my phone into my stupid tiny purse and get my keys out. It’s only a 15 minute walk to my little abode, but better safe than sorry. I should have worn a jacket. The blistering cold wind of upstate New York made my teeth chatter. In the distance, a huge bolt of lightning crashed through the sky, followed by an ear-splittingly loud roll of thunder. 

I picked up the pace to my house. I don’t need to get rained on. This dress was expensive. After a near-miss on my steps, I made it to my porch. Still no rain though. Weird, but whatever. I unlock the front door and stumble into my tiny living room. Shoes were thrown near the door and my phone retrieved from my purse, it was time to remove my face. 

Even drunk me remembered the importance of a nighttime skincare routine. Cleansing balm, foam cleanser, acid toner, anti-aging serum, eye cream, and a thick layer of extra hydrating night cream later, I was fresh-faced and much more comfortable. Fuck fake lashes is all I’m gonna say. 

I peel off the dress I wore out and head out of my bedroom and to the kitchen for a huge glass of water. My phone screen is lighting up with notification after notification. The group chat must have been going off. I can’t handle them right now. I shoot off a quick “I made it home safe” text and look back at my chat with Thor.

**Thor-** well then, when are you next free?

**You-** Thursdays are my day off but imma be too hungover to learn tomorrow 🥴🥴🥴

**You-** short notice, wanna meet up for like brunch or some other bougie shit?

**Thor-** fucking love brunch

**Thor-** where?

**You-** can you get to this place? [Location Attached]

**Thor-** wonderful, does 11:30 work for you?

**You-** yeppo

**You-** just a pre warning though, imma probs be in trackies and shades

Warning of my general outfit plans tomorrow, I turned off my phone. I have a strict rule of never using my phone in my bedroom, and it’s just easier to beat temptation that way. I plug it into the charge next to my coffee maker and go to bed. I need my beauty sleep if I’m gonna meet a literal god tomorrow. 

************************************

If the sound of my alarm going off at 10 am didn’t kill me, the light from the blinds would. I slammed my fist down onto the device and it cut to a top hits radio station. Dance Monkey. Again. It’s like they couldn’t find any other song to play. I flopped over and slowly got out of bed. A shower would make me feel more alive. Carrying myself into the bathroom, washed away the final remnants of last night. Club stamps were scrubbed off. I could feel my pores leaking out the end of the vodka Redbulls and I could smell it. Gross.

After standing in the steaming hot shower for longer than required, I went about getting ready for my date. I tried not to think too hard about it. Morning skincare routine completed, I moisturized the rest of me. I took extra time to apply a second layer over the thin scar on my stomach. 

The Dude ain’t got shit on me. My general Thursday style is still winning over my desire to look cute to meet Thor. Joggers, v-neck t-shirt, oversized kimono, socks with sandals. Well, at least everything was clean and generally matched. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. One signature Tan France french tuck later, I was ready to head out. 

Keys shoved into my pants’ pocket, I took my phone off charge and walked out to my car. I pulled sunglasses out of the center console. Look now complete, I was ready to go. It was only when I got to the cafe, that it occurred to me to turn on my phone. I was really enjoying the silence of it all. 

The stupid thing immediately started going off. Sometimes I wished I’d just stuck with biochemistry and doing research. I scrolled through the notifications while I stood outside waiting for Thor. Instagram, youtube, email about this, group chat about that, nothing interesting. 

“Are you trying to look like The Dude?” A deep timbre penetrated my mindless activity. 

“You trying to copy my style, Thor?” I asked when I turned to look at the man dressed nearly identical to me. Blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail, blue sweatshirt, loose sweatpants…

“Are you wearing crocs?” I asked.

“Do you have a problem with that?” He smiled and wiggled his feet.

“Look at this winning combo on my feet dude, I ain’t got no problems today.” I smiled in return. “C’mon this hangover won’t cure itself.”

I’m not gonna call it a date anymore. No matter how much I wanna dick down with Thor. It felt more like two bros hanging out than anything else. Which honestly felt great. I had plenty of bitchy high strung friends thanks to the job I did. Thor was super chill and relaxed. We happily ate our breakfasts, I got a huge plate of chicken and waffles along with a massive iced coffee. Just because it was fall, doesn’t mean it wasn’t iced coffee season anymore. Thor ordered… well, light. He got an open-faced avocado toast with a poached egg and orange juice to drink. I tried to not be self-conscious about it. To each their own right? 

“You sure you don’t want to try this?” I asked again, nearly finished. 

Thor stared at his long finished plate, “Yep, definitely sure.”

I took the final bite, making, maybe more than necessary, eye contact with him. Then, I took a long sip of my ice coffee through a paper straw. Something was off. Our conversation had been going pretty great, or so I thought. He had so many adventures to talk about and I was loving getting to learn more about him. 

“You okay?” I finally asked, pulling up my sunglasses. 

“Mmm,” he responded, not actually answering. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry if this isn’t like a fantastic date or whatever. We can do something else if you wanna or go our separate ways, no hard feelings.” Please don’t say you wanna go. Even if we are just friends, I’d be happy with that.

“NO,” Thor shouted, scaring a few people at the cafe. “Sorry.”

“I understand if you don’t wanna talk about,” I waved my hand around in a vagueness, “whatever. I’m sorry for trying to push my food on to you.”

I didn’t want to put labels on whatever had caused this shift in him. If it was me being pushy about my food and he had issues with eating or it was just him suddenly realizing I was weird or not what my Tinder profile said I would be. 

“You don’t need to apologize. I was just given some rather shit advice is all and now I’m kinda overthinking it.” Thor brought his hands to rest on his stomach, then thought better of it. 

Oh. OH! Sure I’d seen him in the news ages ago, being ripped and short-haired. But that didn’t really much matter to me. Guys like that were a dime a dozen. It didn’t mean they had personality. And Thor seemed to have loads of that when he wasn’t thinking too hard. He was sweet, thoughtful, and his eyes sparkled when he laughed.

“Sounds like this person should have kept their mouth shut,” I smirked and took another sip of my coffee. 

“He isn’t the best at that.” Thor gave a low chuckle. “Stark doesn’t have much of a filter.”

“I have heard that,” I mused. 

How could I keep this going? I didn’t want to just pay the check and runoff. That would leave a bad taste in my mouth.

“Wanna go shopping?” I blurted out. Sure why not? It wasn’t a completely mundane or totally weird thing to do with someone you just met.

“Oh hmm,” Thor clammed up.

“You can say no. I’m just not ready for this to end. I’ve had a really great time.” I slurped down the last of my iced coffee to keep my mouth shut. 

“Fuck it, let’s go shopping. Where do you have in mind?” 

************************************

Okay, so this plan had gone exceedingly well. Just gonna pat myself on the back for that one. One - Thor had great taste in music. I was more than happy to hand over the aux cord and let him have control. I needed to focus on driving anyhow. It wasn’t surprising that he had a taste for classic rock. I was surprised by the eclectic mix of folky bluegrass and country though.

“I hate when ballads don’t have a story. What’s the point of repeating the same verse over and over again? What’s the point of the song then?” He lamented when I raised an eyebrow at the first bluegrass song. 

Two - It seemed to bring him no small amount of joy to slap down a Stark Industry credit card when we checked out.

Thor had been skeptical of the place I chose to shop. The huge red storefront with giant red ball-shaped bollards was pretty aggressive. But Target was great. We could wander around the store, look at clothes, toys, shoes, food, electronics, anything. I knew if we wanted to look at clothes, they’d have things in our size, things that weren’t horrifically cheap or budget destroying. Lord knows what an Avengers/Asgardian Ambassadors’ salary was like. 

We wandered around the clothes first and I threw a few things that I liked into the cart I was pushing around because it’s Target. I’m not leaving empty-handed. 

“Okay, honest thoughts on this?” I held up a gray crop top with some flowers on it.

“It is supposed to be that short?” He asked.

“Yep, I’m really into crop tops right now cause all pants and shit are hi-rise.”

“Then yes, I think this would look great on you.”

“Faaabbbb, now on the main quest! Let’s see if we can find a pair of jeans.” I stepped up onto the cart and pushed off, Thor laughing behind me. 

After an annoying 10 minutes, I was ready to give up. Sure I could order jeans online and go through the hassle of returns, but this just seemed like it could have been easy. 

“I have found a 16, whatever in the fucking nine realms that means.”

“It’s gotta be an 18, these thick thighs haven’t been a 16 in years,” I joked. 

“It seems ridiculous they don’t have your size,” Thor continued to scan the wall of denim in front of him. 

“No biggie my dude,” I assured him.

“I don’t normally shop for clothes,” he explained and gestured at his outfit or himself.

“Well do you wanna?” I asked in what I hoped was a noncommittal, totally chill voice. 

“I-uh, yeah, you know what. It would probably be good for me to fill up the wardrobe I have.”

So off we went to the men’s section. Thor walked around looking at different shirts and button-downs, analyzing them. For what I wasn’t sure, but it was clearly distressing him.

“Hey,” I touched his arm and he flinched.

That being the first time we’d actually touched. Weird that we’d gotten this deep into a not date and I hadn’t touched him yet. I was normally a pretty tactile person. But he had flinched, which made me pull my hand away. 

“Sorry,” we both said.

“Do you want me to help? Or we can go look at bedspreads and I can pretend I don’t need a new one even though I know I will probably get a new one,” I smiled. 

“I’m just not sure what size to get,” Thor crossed his arms. 

“Do you like the way this hoodie fits?”

“Yeah, it’s soft and not clingy.”

“Do you mind if I check the tag at the back?”

“Can you even reach it?” He teased.

“Thor, some people have to be short. It’s to balance out giants like you,” I reached up and flipped the tag out. “2XLT, that should be easy enough.” I smiled again and placed it back into his hoodie. 

And it was surprisingly easy. Thor liked soft clothes. The cart was quickly filling up with soft graphic tees, flannel shirts, and sweaters. I also convinced him to throw in a few pairs of jeans after I saw him eyeing that wall.

Then I mentioned we should try on the clothes we picked out. He didn’t like that idea at all, it was almost like trying to convince a child to eat their vegetables. 

“Bro, if you try them on, we know if we need to size up or down or get a longer pair. There is no pressure to buy anything.” I reiterated that last bit. I didn’t need him thinking I wanted to change him. 

Then Thor came out of the changing stall and yeah. Dick down indeed. We can be bros and still do that right? I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes trail up to meet his. Mega hot Norse lumberjack fetish fully established in my brain now. The soft red flannel fit across his broad shoulders perfectly and was long enough that even if he lifted his arms above his head, he wouldn’t show any skin. He seemed very concerned about things being long enough. 

“Oh you definitely have to get that,” the words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. 

“You see something you like?” He said the line with a blush on his own cheeks. 

“I’ve seen something I’ve liked all day,” I replied with a wink.

Thor grinned and went back in to try on the rest of the clothes. He came out occasionally to ask my opinion on a style or to determine if he needed a different size. Retail therapy really seemed to improve his mood, which just made me all warm and fuzzy inside. He deserved to be happy in his clothes, just like anyone else. 

“I heard tell there was a quest for bedding?” He had a smug grin on his face, purposefully using that wording for the double meaning. 

************************************

“Thor, there is a raccoon dressed in a jumpsuit on your car,” I said when we pulled back up to the cafe. 

Thor responded by throwing his head back and groaning. He rubbed his hands over his face and just sat there as I pulled up next to his vehicle. The animal seemed to notice Thor was in my car then and started waving and speaking.

“For fuck’s sake,” Thor muttered.

“The doors are locked, it’s not like it can get in here.” I tried to assure him.

“Rocket isn’t supposed to be away from the compound. He has, uh, sticky fingers or whatever you call it.”

The knock on my window nearly made me jump out of my seat.

“Motherfucker,” I gasped.

The raccoon pointed very angrily at Thor than at me and seemed to be shouting about something, but I couldn’t tell what. I glanced at Thor, eyes begging him to take control of this situation. He just sighed. 

“From experience, it’s best to just deal with him. He doesn’t like to be ignored.”

Thor got out the car first and I followed once the animal had moved away from my door. And then I was attacked by said raccoon. 

“For crying out loud Thor, I can’t believe this who you went out with-”

“Watch what the fuck you say rabbit,” Thor picked Rocket up by his jumpsuit. 

“Dude, slow your roll. Do you know who she is?” Rocket pointed a small claw at me.

“Yes, of course,” Thor looked confused.

“Ah, really then, can you put me back down. I want a fucking picture. Everyone is gonna be so jealous.”

“Rocket, this is like my one day off. Do you desperately need to get a picture with me?” Both of them looked at me. 

“Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeeee,” he grinned revealing cute tiny sharp teeth.

“Thor, do you wanna be in the picture?” I asked, putting on my happy internet person face.

“No,” he frowned, still not let go of Rocket.

“Can we use your phone please?” I wanted to get this over with and also stealthy add my number to his phone. 

“Sure, dude,” Thor released the raccoon, who scurried up my leg and onto my shoulder.

“Normally I punch people who get handsy during a photo op,” I gave Rocket a sideways glance.

“Look at me though, I’m so cute and innocent.” Rocket pressed his face to mine.

“Okay Thor, let’s get this picture taken.”

Five photos later, we were done. I was done after one photo, but Rocket kept fucking blinking. Which is why the last photo is just me scowling at the camera with my middle finger up. 

“Okay, all the bags have been swapped and you’ve got everything?” I asked.

“The rabbit is secure,” Thor gestured at Rocket buckled up in the kiddie seat in the back of his car, which was hilarious.

“Awesome,” I hummed, unsure now of how to say goodbye.

Thor took a step closer to me, “Can I, um,” he brought his hand up near my shoulder.

“Do you wanna hug or are you asking me for a kiss Thor Odinson?” I grinned at him, taking a step towards him. 

“I, uh, whichever,” He blushed. 

I stepped forward, into his space, and kissed him. One of my hands wrapped around the back of his neck, while the other settled on his shoulder. When he pulled away I could have sworn I saw a flash behind his irises. 

“Call me,” I whispered against his lips before I slid back into my car to go home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thursdays were officially his favorite day of the week. Or Thorsday as you called them. Whenever there wasn’t a mission, you would hang out with him. There were no expectations, it was just the two of you Netflix and chilling or going for lunch or taking a walk. Being around you was easy. Thor had felt the best he felt in… years if he was honest during the past six months you’d been around. 

Sure there were the occasional times when Thor couldn’t hang out on a Thursday, but you were never demanding of his time. You understood that what he did and that he can’t just say no to his responsibilities anymore. And that just made him like you even more. You accepted  _ all  _ him. 

Thor was coming back from the gym after a sparring session with Steve and Bucky when he heard your voice. That was a bit of a shock. He was certain he hadn’t asked you to come over to the compound. Mostly because you had no desire to meet the Avengers. If Thor wanted to introduce you to his friends, you assured him he could do so whenever. He was happy to be a bit selfish and keep you to himself for now, especially after Rocket had been so weird during your first date. The team had gushed over the picture, but he wasn’t sure why. 

“Friends, what are you doing?” Thor walked into the common area, wiping sweat from his forehead, and refilled his “Thor” water bottle.

On the TV was your face. Instantly he smiled, then frowned. Why were you on the TV?

“Learning about why I need to start using Vitamin C in my skincare regime. Silence oaf,” Loki shouted.

“Loki, you’re a god. Your skin is like porcelain,” Nat shoved him on the couch.

On the screen, you were in front of a whiteboard with loads of formulas written in orange marker. You were talking about the science behind the active ingredients, and how when in different types of skincare products, you will see the effects differently. 

At one point, you are talking so animatedly about the different types of Vitamin C you knock the whiteboard over. Everyone, including you on the screen, burst into laughter.

“Anywhooo friendinos, all I’ve got to say is that based on peer-reviewed research, this is something I’d recommend including in your routine. Now onto the part we have all been waiting for, let’s talk about actual products. As per the usual, I’ve been using these products for 15 days, but remember that everyone’s skin chemistry is different.” 

And then you list a huge selection of products. All of which have the ingredient you were talking about in it. You talk about product smell, the feel of it, how you’ve been using, what you’d pair it with, and if it’s worth the money. Thor was utterly enthralled by this video. You had said you “did social media” for a living, but he wasn’t expecting this. You were a genius, in his opinion. 

“Hey, are you guys watching the new B and B video without me?” Bucky tossed himself onto Loki and Nat. 

“No, this is an old one.”

“Good, I’m ready to be educated.” Steve came round the corner and sat down in an armchair. 

“Don’t fucking start it without us,” Rocket and Groot were now here as well. 

What had he been missing? For months apparently. 

“What is the new video called?” Steve asked.

“Drugstore full face of makeup for $10,” Loki didn’t look away from the screen as Nat clicked the new video. 

Thor recognized the shirt you were wearing in this video. It was the gray crop top. You had mentioned to him last time he was over that it was one of your favorites. That made him smile again at the memory. 

Again on the screen, you are talking about each product, reading out key ingredients, swatching the product on your hand, and tallying up the price. You are extremely thorough and call out ingredients that could irritate sensitive skin or if a product is vegan. Thor enjoyed listening to your voice very much. This was a great discovery. He was just about to text you when the video suddenly cut to a grainy video of you, massive headphones on, in Thor’s shirt that he forgot at your house. You looked tired and stressed. When had you filmed this video?

“Sorry for the random cut there my dudes. That content would only have been approved on Pornhub. I just realized I couldn’t pass that off as a regular cut, but thought I should explain why I look the way I look. Now, back to the makeup,” and then your image returned to the high-quality video. Your hair was ruffled where Thor had wove his hands into it. 

Two weeks ago he had stayed over on a Thursday night. On Friday morning, he had woken up in an empty bed. He had called out and you poked your head out of a room, makeup half done. He hadn’t thought anything of it. There was a meeting he was late for, but he wanted to kiss you goodbye. So he did, very thoroughly. You were always the perfect mix of cute and sexy. Breathless and a bit clingy. That was one of his other favorite things. You loved touching him. 

“Thor you slut,” Rocket shouted and grinned.

“Language,” Steve scowled.

“Why is Thor a whore?” Bucky asked, giving a cheeky grin to Steve at the still offensive term.

“Do you remember that Friday Thor was late to a staff meeting?” Rocket asked.

“Yeah, so what?” Nat responded. It wasn’t the first time Thor was late for a meeting.

“Have you noticed he actually has been training again?”

“Yeah, but we’ve been going on a lot of missions lately and it’s good to stay in practice with the team.” Bucky crossed his arms at the raccoon. 

Thor wanted to melt or be struck by lightning and have it actually affect him. He really enjoyed having a place away from all this. A place he felt safe and normal, and not just Thor, the chubby Avenger as Stark so kindly put it. 

“Have you also noticed that he has been using beard oil and has frequently been walking around with it braided?” 

You liked braiding his beard and hair. If Thor was having a bad body image day as you called it or just in need of some petting, you would braid his beard while he laid his head in your lap. 

“So my brother has finally decided his personal hygiene matters, what of it raccoon?” Loki sneered, annoyed at the video being stopped. 

“She is the reason!” Rocket waved his tiny hands at Thor. “Have none of you noticed he disappears every Thursday?”

“I just thought he was taking a day off. Everyone is allowed a day off.” Steve scrunched his eyebrows together. 

“You are all so fucking slow. Thor is dating her. They are together. He has stayed over at her house several times.” Rocket collapsed onto Groot, exasperated.

“Rocket, you were sworn to secrecy.” Thor hissed, blush creeping up his neck.

“She outed you, not me,” he argued.

“No you deffo outed him Rocket, but this is very exciting news.” Nat pointed at him.

Everyone’s interest turned from the video to Thor. 

“Oh dear brother, do spill the tea,” Loki grinned at him.

“There is nothing to spill. We’ve been dating for about six months now.” Thor defensively crossed his arms.

“SIX MONTHS?!” Bucky shouted.

“Yes,” Thor nodded.

“You’re all horrible at your jobs, I’ve known Point Break here as been dating since he set up his Tinder profile,” Tony entered the common area and went to sit with Steve. 

“Tones, don’t be mean,” Steve frowned at him even as he wrapped his arm around the man.

“You met on Tinder?” Nat’s eyebrows rose into her hairline.

“Invite her over before we follow you on a date,” Tony called out as Thor stalked off. 

************************************

**Thor-** Sunshine light of my life I have a favor to ask. 🙏🙏🙏

**You-** lay it on me dude 

**Thor-** would you be interested in meeting the people I am forced to live with?

**You-** will Stark be there?

**Thor-** he is the one demanding it.

**You-**

****

**Thor-** I still haven’t seen that show

**You-** omg how I have been so remiss in your education?

************************************

Precisely at quarter to three J.A.R.V.I.S. alerted Thor that you had arrived on the compound premises. He jogged out to the visitor parking lot to meet you. 

Wow. You looked stunning. Well, you looked stunning all the time to him. But you’d gone all out for a Thursday. You were wearing the gray crop top paired with a flowy skirt. Despite your overall spring look, you wore very heavy looking boots. Thor decided not to question it. You knew the styles and he was just happy to be around you.

“Hey sunshine,” Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss you.

“Hey yourself,” You smiled when your lips separated. 

“We have about an hour until everyone is done for the day, so what do you wanna do?” Thor offered you his arm. 

“Well, my good man, now would be an excellent time to learn how to play Rocket League.” You squeezed his arm and leaned into his side while Thor guided you into the compound. 

“I hope you are prepared to lose then my love, because I will show no mercy,” Thor laughed.

An hour later, you were doing a barefoot victory dance in the common area. You had picked up the game quickly. Thor wasn’t surprised if he was honest with himself. It seemed like everything you tried, you succeeded in. The confidence you had in yourself was something he hadn’t seen in himself in… well, a very long time. You just radiated.

Thor got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around you. The way your form melded with his made his blood turn hot. The soft curve of your body under his strong hand. You had told him many times how you loved the contrasts of him. How his soft stomach and strong leg were glorious. That was the word you’d used. Thor was pretty sure he’d never had his body described like that. 

You clasped your hands behind his back and squeezed him. Thor kissed the top of your head. 

“You are amazing,” he smiled down at you.

“Thank you, I know,” Stark walked into the common area. 

Thor watched an instant change in your expression. You were angry. No, you looked ready to kill. That was new. He’d never seen you look at all angry. Annoyed sure, especially when he would leave Pop-Tart crumbs on your counter or didn’t pull his hair out of your shower drain, but never like this. 

You put your shoes back on. Were you going to leave now? Oh gods, did you actually not want to know about this part of his life?

“Tony fucking Stark,” You glared and walked up to him.

“Well hello to you too,” He gave the signature Stark smirk. 

The rest of the team was walking in when you brought your boot foot down onto Tony’s. It made sense now why you had put your shoes back on. Thor tried not to laugh as the shorter man winced and grabbed his foot. 

“If you think it is okay to bully other people, we are gonna have a serious problem dude,” Your scowl deepened. “If I have to hear about the shit you’ve been pulling or saying to Thor or Rocket or Bruce or Clint again I will make you regret it.”

The team stared at you, while Thor couldn’t wipe the prideful grin off his face. You were defending him. His cute, soft, warm, ray of sunshine was threatening to burn Tony Stark. 

“She’s a girl after your own heart Stevie,” Bucky broke the silence that followed your outburst. 

You marched back over to Thor then and grabbed his hand. There were tears in your eyes now. As if the great show of force had wiped all the energy out of you and all that was left was the water pooling in the corner of your eyes. Everyone was still staring. 

“Even when furious, she looks like she has glass skin,” Loki stepped away from the group and walked up to you.

“Nice to meet you Loki, you have great skin too,” You complimented him and to his surprise hugged him. 

Thor wasn’t surprised by this. You were a hugger, just like him. He liked that about you as well. You greeted and hugged the rest of the Avengers with ease. Rocket, carefully after you shouted about your skirt, scurried up, and sat on your shoulder. 

“Why are none of you as nice as her?” Rocket demanded. Mostly you just indulged the raccoon who would sometimes escape and follow Thor to your house. You said it was like having a talking pet, which was the coolest thing ever apparently.

“You have tried to steal my arm multiple times Rocket. I’m not letting you anywhere near my person.” Bucky frowned. 

“Rocket steals things for me all the time,” You shrugged and jostled him.

“See she is nice. She gets me.”

“Do you still have my GoPro? I need it for an event I’m going to next week.” You looked up now to speak solely to Rocket. 

If you felt the awkward tension in the room, you were ignoring it. Rocket talked and waved about while guiding you to his room on the compound. When you were out of earshot, Stark opened his big mouth.

“Does no one care that she stomped on my foot?”

No was the general consensus. Even from Steve. The group dispersed around the common area. Clint and Loki picked up the forgotten game while Nat pulled out her phone and lounged with Bucky. 

“Tony, you have been going pretty hard on the teasing lately.” Steve wrapped an arm around Stark.

“I have not,” He countered.

“You have,” Nat didn’t look up from her phone.

“I’ve even noticed,” Loki jammed his fingers against the controller in his hand.

Before more discussion on Tony’s attitude continue J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted the group to inform them that You and Rocket had broken into Thor’s room. 

“Shit,” Thor sighed and walked towards his room. 

It was a mess, he hadn’t even thought to clean because he was under no assumption you’d be staying here or have any real interest in seeing it. It was just two rooms; a living room and his bedroom. He recalled leaving Stormbreaker and Mjölnir somewhere in the living room, along with the rest of his armor. There had been a mission earlier in the week and he just didn’t have the energy to clear things up. Hopefully, Rocket wasn’t doing anything dangerous. 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Rocket shouted, and now the rest of the team was hot on his heels. 

Great just what he needed, you getting hurt and everyone seeing his messy room. 

“What?” You sounded fine.

“By the Norns,” Loki whispered and peered into the room.

You held Mjölnir like it was no more than one of your numerous makeup brushes. Gently, you placed the hammer back down, out of the way, and turned back to Rocket. 

“I’m just moving a tripping hazard, find my shit bro.” You looked at Rocket expectantly. 

“You just, you just, you,” he spluttered.

“My lady,” Thor’s voice boomed and a crack of lightning exploded outside.

“Hey dude, sorry I touched your stuff, Rocket said he had my favorite sunglasses in here,” you apologized and turned to face him in the doorway. You frowned a bit at the audience behind him. 

“Oh come on,” Tony groaned behind them. 

“Stevie, is she really just a lady version of you? Have you been hanging out with Strange?” Bucky laughed and clapped the super-soldier on his shoulder. 

“I don’t understand,” you continued to shuffle around his mess with Rocket. 

“You are worthy,” Thor beamed.

“Everyone is worthy, what are you talking about?” You tossed the words over your shoulder at the crowd. 

“Do I look cool in this?” Rocket asked putting on Thor’s cape, attention already diverted.

“You look like a very confused Red Riding Hood.”

“Bah, that ain’t my vibe,” Rocket dropped the cape and started rummaging through the couch. 

“Are these yours?” He asked. 

“No, those are The Dude’s sunglasses. Mine are tortoiseshell.” 

“You have sunglasses made from the shells of turtles?”

“No, it’s the style of the pattern on them.”

“I thought you were The Dude?”

“Anyone can be The Dude, you just gotta abide.”

“Hey Thor, can I have your eye patch?” the raccoon pulled it off a shelf he climbed on.

“No,” he tried to sound annoyed by his friend, but he was still trying to not explode with joy. 

You were worthy. YOU are worthy. The hammer had decided. And you didn’t seem to think anything of it. Like it was totally natural to be able to lift a hammer forged from a dying star. This changed everything and nothing about how Thor felt about you. He knew he loved you. He knew that he could no longer imagine his life without you in it. But now, now he felt like he was somehow getting the approval of his father. Of all of Asgard to keep you. To have you be by his side for as long as you were willing.

“Here are these the ones?” Rocket tossed a pair of sunglasses down to you

“Yas, queen,” You laughed and placed the lenses on your face.

You turned back to the onlookers and smiled at Thor.

“More Rocket League?”


	3. Chapter 3

The ring light blinded me when I turned it on. I looked at the secondary screen checking to make sure the whiteboard could be seen and that I wasn’t directly in the way. I also checked to make sure there wasn’t anything distracting in the background. It looked clear. I then looked at the table, triple checking I had my notes, my products, and my remote to stop the camera if necessary. 

“Hey my dudes,” I waved at the camera. “Welcome to the new space! I know I’ve been a bit sketchy lately and took a load of time off a few months ago, but now, finally, I can give you all the dets of what’s been going on.”

I pulled out the massive framed diploma from under the table. It was so big it barely fit on my lap. 

“I got my Ph.D.! I am now Dr. Odinson!” I beamed.

It had been a long time coming and I wouldn’t have ever done it without the support of Thor and the rest of the Avengers.

“Oh, and yeah that’s right. My name is Dr. Odinson now. Respect the title bitches. Please take a look at this carefully posed photo of me and Thor in New Asgard for the wedding,” I waved my hand where I would put the photo of Thor exploding the wedding cake in our faces later. “Big props to Rocket and Clint for taking the least attractive picture of me ever.”

I placed the diploma down. 

“Anywho, we are here to talk about hair oils. I put out a poll on my insta last week requesting questions or concerns or thoughts you had on the topic, so let’s get into it.”

I went on to explain the science of hair growth, the different types of hair, how the environment can affect your hair, and then dove into the products. Discussing the different chemicals, how they react to your hair, and how they can react based on how you style it. 

“If you take Thor, for example. His hair is so soft, but it’s damn long and he’s got a few dreadlocks. I had him test out an oil that would protect his hair from heat damage and frizziness. I also had him test out a beard oil because it’s Movember and we are an equal opportunity channel here. Either way, the texture of his beard is much coarser than his hair, so we also tested out a moisturizing frizz control oil. I also had Steve, Bucky, Rocket, and Clint test the different oils out. So boys, what do you think?” I smiled and clicked the remote to turn on the second camera. I watched their image split the secondary screen.

“This is weird,” Steve spoke first.

“Don’t be rude, you do press conferences all the time,” Clint slapped him.

“I liked the hair oil you gave me, it made me extra soft and I’m less itchy,” Rocket jumped up and stroked his fuzzy arm into the boom mic. “You should be an ASMR channel.”

“Thanks, dude, but no thanks,” I shivered at the thought.

“I can’t report on the oil you gave me, wife. Loki stole it.”

“Did he now?” I looked around, “Loki, you can come out now. I know you are still upset with me.”

“As I well should be, I can’t believe you didn’t ask me to help you in the endeavor.” Loki materialized next to Rocket, squishing him into Clint.

Rocket flipped him and then jumped onto my lap. 

“You have gotten heckon soft fam,” I scratch behind his ear.

“Told you,” He looked into the camera. 

“I didn’t ask you Loki because you wouldn’t have been able to complete the full 15 day test run. I also know that the products you use in your hair aren’t readily available to the general public.”

“Also, when I asked you to be in my prank wars videos you said no,” Rocket pointed a claw at him.

“You wanted me to prank Bruce with you. I am not doing that.”

“A video that you can watch right now by the way,” Rocket waved his hands about like I’d throw a video link up in editing for him. 

“Rocket, I said I would plug your prank show at the end. We need to get through the interview,” I squeezed his sides.

“Anyway, I thought the beard oil was great, but I think I used too much of the actual hair oil. I looked more greasy than Bucky did in the 30s.” Steve smirked.

“And may we now all take a moment of silence for the fallen Captain America,” Clint laughed.

After the interview part of the video, I went on to give the list of Men’s products that were featured and explained that all ad revenue this month would be going towards different men’s charities. 

“And please go check out Rocket’s channel, where you can watch me-”

The building started to tremble and lights flickered off. I looked over to where the guys were sitting. Generators kicked on and JARVIS announced that a hostile force had just blown up a portion of the compound. Everyone was accounted for, but the Avenger’s were needed immediately to neutralize the situation.

Suddenly everyone was moving. I threw Rocket at Clint and they ran off with Steve while Loki dematerialized, gold horned helm already in place.

“Stay here,” Thor grabbed my face and kissed me goodbye. 

Stormbreaker and his armor appeared in a flash and I was left standing in a room with a generator buzzing sound and only my own fears. This was this first time I’d ever experienced this side of what the Avengers actually do. The compound was always safe, people weren’t crazy enough to attack here. Or so we all thought. For the briefest moment, I thought everything was done. There was a disturbing silence.

The explosion knocked everything away and threw me and the whiteboard to the side of the room. I coughed and saw blood dripping on the floor. Shit, shit, shit. I crawled out from under the whiteboard. There were two agents standing in the hole made by the explosion.

“Target found,” One spoke into a device.

“Acquiring now,” The other confirmed and raised a gun at me. 

My hands shot into the air. I didn’t want to be shot. Every bit of self-defense Natasha had taught me just went out the window. Like fuck I could defend myself against a gun.

Or could I? We hadn’t really discussed the whole hammer thing, because I was pretty serious about not wanting Thor’s powers or responsibilities. I didn’t need a hammer to tell me I was worthy, I already knew I was. But I could maybe summon it? I had done it before, by accident when I had gotten in a heated argument with Bruce and Tony about some stupid chemistry shit that doesn’t matter right because holy fuck I was about to shot or worse.

“Please don’t shoot,” I tried to stall and think. “Whatever you want, just take it.”

I coughed again. The dust in the air made it hard for me to see. A red dot focused on my chest then there was another flash. Mjölnir was in my hand and I brought the hammer down. I struck the rubble around me, sending out a wave of lightning and energy. My attackers fell to the floor and twitched like I tasered them.

I watched Thor do this loads of times, surely I could do it. The hammer swung in a furious circle before I released it above my head. I covered my head as the weapon launched me into the air, through the ceiling and outside. 

“Shit, fuck,” I grappled for the handle and it shot off somewhere behind the building, then through the walls of the crumbling compound.

A blast of hot electricity shot through my whole body. How the fuck did Thor every deal with this? I felt like I was going to die. Everything was suddenly very heavy and fuzzy. And I was back in the room with the two people I did not want to be with. 

“Stupid hammer, why are we back here?” I shook Mjölnir. 

Several bolts of lightning shot out of it and I cursed. The bolts struck the rubble surrounding me. Oh, this was not going to end well. I tried to back away from the assailant, only to slip and fall. 

Cape. I slipped on a cape. Why did I have a cape? Where had my clothes gone? I looked over myself and saw I was wearing some kind of leather bodysuit, a breastplate that left my stomach exposed, some ridiculous skirt, and when I touched my face, I realized I was wearing a helmet as well. Jesus Christ, what have I done? 

I pushed myself to sit up. The energy in my body was more alive and pumping than I thought possible.

“And who are you supposed to be?” A red dot centered on my chest plate.

“What have you done with Dr. Odinson?” A second dot joined to point at my metal armor.

I didn’t get a chance to answer as Stormbreak cut them in half. Blood splashed and four wet thumps hit the ground. Thor stood over the dead men before he turned to me. There were droplets of blood splattered across his face and beard. I should be disgusted by the carnage. I’d never seen Thor so predatorial or angry, and good lord was that hot.

“Let’s go, you need to get out of here before the whole building collapses,” Thor grabbed my hand and yanked me up.

He didn’t even take a second look at me. He just jogged out of the building and shot off in the air again. What the fuck was that? There was a deep creaking sound around me then and I rushed out of the building. The force of collapse caused me to fall and lose the helmet. A pair of strong arms were around me and pulling me again to stand up.

“WIFE,” Thor boomed, finally recognizing me.

“Really all it takes is a helmet?” I smirked and brought Mjölnir to rest on my shoulder. 

“We... we are so gonna have a very long, deep conversation about this outfit,” Thor’s eyes raked over me, “but I need to get back to the battle now that I don’t need to search for you.”

I grabbed Thor’s beard and pulled him into a kiss.

“Can’t wait to chat,” I watched him walk back into the fray of battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buzzfeed New** _@BuzzfeedNew_

IS THERE A NEW AVENGER?

**Women’s Health Mag** _@WomensHealthMag_

New Plus Size Heroine joins the Avengers?

**The Daily Bugle** _@TheDailyBugle_

First Spiderman, now this mystery woman! What’s next?!

**The Avengers** _@TheOfficialAvengers_

We cannot confirm the arrival of a new member to the team. No further comments will be made on the subject. 

**Dr Odinson Bitches** _@BeautyBrainsVlog_

The new not-an-Avenger is hot, just saying #Represent

**Dr Odinson Bitches** _@BeautyBrainsVlog_

I’m married, not dead you silly beans. 👰👰👰

**Dr Odinson Bitches** _@BeautyBrainsVlog_

Check out my new video now for some real good #Movember content and bloopers. 

**Rocket the Trash Panda** _@RocketPranksTheAvengers_

Check me out on @BeautyBrainsVlog new video. Can confirm its 10/10 🦝

**Thor** ⚡ _@GodOfThunder_

I’m taking applications for a new wife. Mine’s about to go to prison for life and I’m only interested in women with no criminal record. 

|

 **Dr Odinson Bitches** _@BeautyBrainsVlog_

@GodOfThunder Applications also be taken for a new husband. Must be into brunch, having their hair braided, and roleplay. 

|

 **Thor** ⚡ _@GodOfThunder_

@BeautyBrainsVlog where do I sign up?

|

 **Rocket the Trash Panda** _@RocketPranksTheAvengers_

You’re a couple of sluts @GodOfThunder @BeautyBrainsVlog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just really love Chubby!Thor tbh.


End file.
